witchclubalfeafandomcom-20200214-history
Lee Jones
Lee is the youngest of the team, being an 8-year-old. He is also one of the main characters in the show. Personality Profile Lee is extremely curious of the world around him and is shy and extremely insecure. He is also curious of magic and loves learning about it. He cares for all of his friends and family deeply, even if he does have an extremely short temper. He is also the lead singer, as well as one of the most talented musicians of the group. He is always willing to help and fight for a good cause and whenever he encounters an unsettling personal problem. An escapist by nature, he has a tendancy of run off when things get to hard for him or going to one of his friends (mostly Jay) for advice. Since he is the guardian fairy of the Garuda Spark, he unwillingly makes many enemies. Because of his emotions and sensitivity, he has a habit of letting his anger get the best of him, as he is the nephew of Madea (Tyler Perry's most popular characters), especially if someone brings up Justin Blake Smith's name. He also shares a strong brotherly bond with Jay Pittman, Andishaeh Dadgar, Remington Reed, and Benjamin Wiltz. He also shares the same room with Joshua, who is a little bit more easy going than he is. Lee and Joshua's personalities clash drastically as Lee is more of the serious, yet imaginative type while Joshua is the easy going and lazy type. Lee is can sometimes be extremely energetic, thus earning him the nickname "Hyperstorm." Appearances See also: Hyperstorm's Wardrobe He is an African-American boy with black hair and white bangs designed to look like that of Jem's. He also lavender eyes. In Season 2, his hair grew a little longer and has multi-colored streaks in the back of his hair, while in Seasons 3-4, his hair had grew past his ears and had developed yellow highlights. In Season 5, his hair shares the same resemblence to Prince Sky's season 5 haircut, he has also appeared to have outgrown the white streak and has dyed his bangs black. In Season 6, he regains the streak in his bangs. Civilian His daily outfit in the first season consists of a yellow t-shirt, green shorts, a pink jacket, black gloves, and black boots. In the second and third season outfit is a yellow hooded long-sleeved shirt with dark yelow jumper shorts, green gloves, and yellow boots in season 3 he ditches the long-sleeves for a hooded short-sleeved shirt of the same color. His season 4 outfit is a yellow polka dotted t-shirt with cyan shorts, a white belt with a yellow butterfly on the front and yellow sandals with black straps. In season 5, his appearance changes only slightly, although he's still shorter than the others like in the previous 4 seasons. His season 5 outfit consists of a yellow long-sleeved shirt under a brown leather jacket, black gloves, dark yellow plaid shorts, and black combat boots. L-1.JPG|Lee's Civilian Outfit Charmix His Charmix outfit is a yellow turtleneck t-shirt decorated with a pink jewel on his chest (which is later revealed to be the Heart of Eltar), matching yellow shorts and yellow ankle boots. He also wears light yellow gloves around his arms from elbow to hand. His wings are green bars that help him fly supported by digital energy, they cannot flutter. Battlix Lee's Battlix is a triangle pin and a light yellow waistbag with the kanji character for thunder written on it. Enchantix Lee's Enchantix outfit consists of a dark yellow t-shirt, a lemon chiffon colored sleeveless shirt with an arylide yellow upside down triangle above it, sunglow shorts, white gloves, and yellow sandals. His wings represent a thunderbird, they are orange with yellow bejewelled outlining. His fairy dust vial is yellow with a hole in the middle and a pink diamond top. Believix From top to bottom, Lee's hair becomes slightly longer. He wears a yellow t-shirt with one sleeve missing. His wings are larger than those of Enchantix, and are lined in yellow with a pink interior, light yellow lightning bolt shapes and dark yellow lightning bolt gems decorated the wings themselves. He also wears a black biker glove. His shorts are dark yellow with a dark brown belt. Lastly, his sandals are gone and are replaced with yellow below-the-knee boots. Sophix Lee's Sophix outfit is a light yellow, one sleeved turtleneck, green leaf armwarms, yellow gloves, medium yellow shorts, and flourescent green sandals. His wings are flourescent green with yellow edges. Lovix Lee's Lovix outfit is a light, regular, and soft yellow fuzzy version of his Believix outfit, with long a hood, a single fuzzy sholder pad with a single sleeve, and fuzzy stripes on his shorts. His boots have become yellow just like his believix outfit. His wings are soft pink bejeweled with dark yellow edges. Harmonix Lee's Harmonix consists of a tank top with light yellow colors and blue borders. His shorts are light yellow. His wings are mainly yellow with the top part blue and closer to the center is blue also. The design on his wings are cyan lightning bolts. His top wing border is blue. Instead of shoes, he appears barefoot. Sirenix Lee's Sirenix consists of a light yellow tank top, blue shorts with green trimming, yellow gloves with blue swirly designs and light blue ankle boots. His hair has purple streaks and when he's underwater, his hair is dark blue with yellow streaks. His wings are seashell-shaped and are multi-colored with shades of yellow, pink, teal blue, and magenta with dark yellow and white striped borders. Bloomix Coming Soon Mythix Coming Soon Magical Powers and Mutant Abilities See Also: Hyperstorm's Spells Lee has electricity-based powers that manifest in the form of garudas, lightning bolts, orbs of electricity, electric charges, and explosions at verying intensities. They are usually offensive with rare occurence of a defensive electric shield. He has been shown to have empathic abilities like seeing people's true natures. The intensity and strength of his magic is proportional to his emotional state. He is considered as one of the most powerful mutant and fourth most powerful fairy in existence as his powers from the Great Garuda itself. He is Electrokinetic-meaning he has the ability to create, shape, and manipulate electricity, a form of energy reulting from the existence of charged particles (such as electrons or protons) which gives him control over electric fields, electric charges, electric currents, electronics, and electromagnetism. When he casts a spell, he surrounds himself in electricity. He also has the ability to absorb the lifeforce, memories, powers, physical abilities out of anyone he makes physical contact with. He also has the power of Creativity, which is the ability to alter, control, and manipulate the terrain or landscape around him. He is also the Keeper of the Heart of Eltar and he, unlike the other W.I.T.C.H. Club kids, has a secondary mutant power: Creativity-the ability to alter the terrain around him. As the Fairy of the Garuda Spark, he can: #Create, generate, increase, absorb, conduct, shape, and manipulate electricity in various intensities. #Summon a bird-like aura made of pure lightning energy around him #Wield blue lightning bolts #Shoot concentrated bolts of lightning in the form of rays, blasts, bursts, or beams from his palms #Physically capture lightning bolts and use them as weapons #Shoot pinpoint bolts of lightning from his index finger #Shoot electrical blasts from his eyes #Create large power surges #Cause a psychic explosion that will knock everyone around him into a psychic coma, except the W.I.T.C.H. Club kids) #Shoot blue beams of energy With the Heart of Eltar, he can: #Summon the energy of the Dragon Flame #Warp Reality #Create Astral Drops #Reveal the true form of another magical creature #Create multiple powerless copies of an object, such as the Heart of Eltar #Opening and close holes in the Veil #Opening whitish blue oval-shaped folds in time and space With his power of Creativity, he can: #Alter, control, and/or manipulate the terrain or landscape around him #Create invulerable clones of himself #Crack computer codes #Open sealed doors Curiosities #'Birthday:' June 30 #'Astrological Sign/Zodiac Sign:' Chimera/Cancer #'Favorite Food:' Pizza #'Favorite Color:' Yellow #'Favorite Hobby:' Singing, Dancing, Playing Music, Reading, Acting #'Favorite Pet:' ? #'Ideal Girlfriend:' May #'Best Friend:' Chase White #'Favorite Movies:' Action #'Loves:' Singing, Music, Drawing, and his friends and family #'Hates:' Bullies, Sadness, Disappointment, and Jokes #'Favorite Music:' Rock and Roll #'Favorite Shoes': Converse and Boots #'Favorite Subject:' All of them #'Favorite Spell:' Garuda's Spark #'Catchphrase:' "Outrageous!" #'Signature Gesture': Twirling his index finger in a circular motion, then moving it up and pointing at the target he's using magic on. Transformation Sequences Charmix First, Lee twirls around into a ball of electricity with one hand up and there is a flash of light. Next, he reappers with electricity around his body. He raises his arms up with an electric orb in his hands, and he crosses his arms and his glove materializes. After a flash of light, his entire outfit materializes. Later, a lightning bolt strikes his back to form his wings and the Heart of Eltar flashes on his chest. Finally, he flies out of view and lands into his finishing pose. Battlix Coming Soon... Enchantix Coming Soon... Believix Coming Soon... Sophix Coming Soon... Lovix Coming Soon... Harmonix Coming Soon... Sirenix Coming Soon... Bloomix Coming Soon... Mythix Coming Soon... Yellow Dragon Ranger Coming Soon... Category:Characters Category:Fairies